This relates in general to spatial light modulators and, in particular, to a digital micromirror device having an improved hinge assembly and a method of manufacturing the same.
Digital micromirror devices (DMD) and other micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) are used in optical communication and/or projection display systems. DMDs have an array of micromirrors that selectively communicate at least a portion of an optical signal or light beam by pivoting between “on” and “off” states. Conventional DMDs typically include hinges supported by hinge posts improvements to which may improve the reliability of the conventional DMD in a variety of ways.